The Boondocks Of Tenjho Tenge
by TyFhoon
Summary: Huey Freeman is Accepted to Todo Academy as a foreign exchange student. When he arrives in Japan, Huey officailly enrolls, not knowing exactly why he is chosen in the first place.
1. Exchange Student

**Hello and Greetings, My name is TyFhoon and this is my 1st Fanfiction, ever. The Idea of "The Boondocks in Tenjho Tenge (Translation: The plains in Heavan and Hell)" actually came as soon as I read the description of Tenjho Tenge. As soon as I saw "Teaches Students various styles of combat", I instantly thought 'Huey Freeman would fit in perfectly' I mean, they even had a black person in there as a bonus so I decided to watch all the episodes that they have on the anime and research the manga so I can write this magnification. Now, I know Tenjho Tenje isn't as famous as Naruto and Bleach so I don't expect everyone to know exactly what it is, but if you just read the one paragraph of plot on wikipedia, that's all it would take to understand this story. And if anyone did watch the show and/or read the manga, just know the this is set right after the anime ends.**

* * *

"_My name is Huey Freeman. Well, I guess my story really began when my parents died and I, along with my younger brother, moved with our grandfather to the suburban of Woodcrest, IL. Ever since then, life has been amazingly strange for my family and I. So much has happened between us that I can't even begin to try and list them all. In order to cut to the chase, I will simply state that I am humbled to be accepted into Todo Academy as a foreign exchange student. I will try my best to represent my country in the best way possible while at the same time blending in with the other students"_

_-Huey Freeman_

A shadowy figure, presumably male, read through the letter that had appeared in the school mailbox. After he was finished, he laid it down on his desk, tilted his chair back, closed his eyes, and sighed.

"I wish you luck on your impossible goal to fit in, Huey Freeman." He opened his eyes. "Because the truth is, no one fits in, not in Todo Academy."

The figure shifted in his chair, took hold of another sheet of paper on his desk and took a look at the newest student's stat sheet.

Name: Huey Freeman

Age: 14

Status: Freshman

GPA: 4.0

Birthplace: Chicago, IL, USA

Fighting Style: Unknown

* * *

A digital alarm clock set off with several annoying beeps next to a sleeping mat with a huge 'lump' covered by a plain blue sheet. The 'lump' started to move vigorously, and then a dark-skinned hand came out of the sheet, spending a few good seconds trying to figure out where the off button was. When the off button was finally pushed, the lump uncovered itself to reveal a dark-skinned, shirtless male that was sporting a puffed out afro, as well as baggy, grey sweatpants. He sat up and yawned deeply while stretching his arms out, and then he rubbed his eyes. Huey Freeman has just arrived in Japan approximately 5 hours before, so he wasn't the most jolly today, not that he ever was any day. Huey slowly stood up, his eyes still 90% closed, and headed straight for the bathroom, believing that the water from the shower to be enough to wake him up.

When he was finished, Huey opened the bathroom door, which created a short smokescreen effect, and Huey came through it with a towel on his waist. He shook his head like a dog to get the water off his hair and went straight for the closet. He opened the door to reveal his school uniform, a black Gakuran.

After he was fully dressed, Huey looked at himself in the body-length mirror and gave one of his rare, small smirks. He always wanted to see how he would look with a Gakuran on; he actually didn't look bad with it.

He went to his dresser for a rubber band to add the final touch to his look. He pulled his hair back and applied the rubber band to it, giving him a ponytail. He then pulled out a pen from his right pocket, took out a few strands of hair from his ponytail, and used the edge of the cap to straighten it over his left eye, giving him a small bang for coolness.

Huey picked up his briefcase looking back pack, threw it over his shoulder with two fingers holding the handle, and headed for the door.

When he opened the front door of the apartment building, Huey noticed that the morning sun was shining brightly today, the clouds seemed fairly even, and the temperature was the right amount of heat for him.

He put his hand on the railing as he was about to head for the steps, when the woman next door came out of her apartment with a bowl of steamed rice that had fish in it in her hands. She was a fairly pretty and beautiful Japanese woman in her mid-twenties with dark blue hair that was strangely wearing a sky blue kimono.

She seemed surprised that Huey was out this early because she almost dropped the food in her hands. When she regained her posture, the woman blushed a hue of pink upon the sight of Huey.

"H-Huey-kun, I didn't know you would be up this early" She held out the food in her hands and placed it towards Huey's chest. "Here, I made you breakfast."

Huey accept the food with a forced smile. "Thank you, Sayuri-chan." He gave her a bow and walked towards the direction of the stairs. "Well, I'm off to my first day of school."

Even though Huey probably couldn't see it since his back was turned, Sayuri waved him goodbye. "Good luck."

Huey sighed as he walked down the street, Sayuri had that obvious crush on him ever since they first met on the night of his arrival, she was the one that was suppose to show him around his new apartment and teach him some of the Japanese culture he needed to know.

It's not that he didn't like her or enjoy her company, it's just that she's twice his age and he found it slightly creepy that she liked him like that.

His thoughts were interrupted and replaced as he noticed that he was right in front of the gate of Todo Academy.

He wondered what it would be like to actually go to a Japanese academy. Exactly how different was it than his old school in Woodcrest? Maybe it might cure some of the boredom that's been overwhelming him recently.

Huey Freeman: Freshman and Foreign Exchange Student of Todo Academy walked through the gates, having no idea what kind of school Todo Academy really was.

* * *

**By the way, I forgot to mention that, ironically, I found out about Tenjho Tenje by watching an AMV with "I Came Up" by Metaphor The Great, one of The Boondocks artists for the official mixtape, as the music. Also, I put down "unknown" as Huey's fighting stlye partially for the mystery, but mostly because I'm not exactly sure what Huey's fighting style is because it was never stated. So, if you leave a review (which will be replied to and much appreciated) leave questions, critizism, etc. as well as what you think his fighting style may or should be. The sooner I know, the sooner I can finish the next Chapter.**

* * *


	2. Progress of Story

Alright, I just wanted to take this time and give out an update on The Boondocks of Tenjho Tenge since I've been getting a couple e-mails/messages on why I haven't continued it. The reason why I haven't been able to continue as of late is, yes the same old excuse all the time, schoolwork. Being an 11th grader in college level courses is not the best route to take if you're not the most motivated person in the world so just to give a bit of advice right now as I stand: If you're not willing to do the work and to an excellent level, then don't take it, take it from a victim. Now, just because that I've recently gotten busy doesn't mean that the story is discontinued or on hiatus or anything, just means that production might not be as fast as I had originally hoped. Plus, with the new season out and everything, a lot of ideas are starting to spring up and a lot of things from the original version are being re-done, but hopefully, I should be back on the beginning of June with fresh ideas and chapters ready. In the meantime, I think I might be readying up some other story ideas while the 3rd season's underway so I'll be updating my profile every week so keep checking up.

* * *

_Review Responses_

**Cross writer453****: **Thank you very much for the compliment. Though I can't reveal any names at the moment for sheer suspense, a few members of the original Boondocks will be making appearances, but the number will reach 4 at max.

**Shadow Stroller:** Thank you for the feedback, it has been taken into consideration. As for the bloodline, can't confirm, but it is highly unlikely.

**Tan-Tan Tanuki:** Thank-you for the compliment, I'll try not to disappoint.

**Path-of-Otaku:** Your feedback is much appreciated. As per Huey and the Juuken Club: Huey will meet them and befriend a few of the members, as for joining, you'll have to read to find out. Answer to the 2nd question: Yes, he does learn a thing or two from students of the school.

**Dark-Magician-41:** Will do & we'll see.

**Lady Silver-kun:** Compliment taken and appreciated. The J-word would be Jeet-Kun-Do as used by Bruce-Lee and I've come to realize that Huey has a lot of styles in his arsenal that will make him extremely fun to write about. Unfortunately though, Huey's 14 in this story, which would make Riley 12 and too young to attend High-School (There's no way he's gonna skip any grades), but who knows, he might just make an appearance. (That is not a hint)


End file.
